Adam Carrington
Adam Alexander Carrington, M.D. (formerly, Michael Gordon Harrison, and, as an alias, George Emerson) is a main character in the television series Dynasty on The CW. He is portrayed by Sam Underwood. Adam is the long-lost son of millionaire Blake Carrington and Alexis Carrington. Biography Adam is the long-lost firstborn son of Blake and Alexis Carrington. When Adams was six months old, he was mysteriously kidnapped from his nursery by the boyfriend of his then-nanny, Theresa. Following an investigation and hostage negotiation, the kidnapper sent Blake and Alexis one of Adam's fingers to prove his intent. Fearful of her boyfriend's instability, Theresa took Adam and ran to Billings, Montana to raise him as her son, Mikey Harrison. Adam grew up believing that Theresa was his biological mother, and went to medical school and became a physician. Theresa suffered from intense pain in her middle age and became an opioid addict. Adam, a physician, prescribed painkillers for his patients without them knowing, and collected the prescription for his mother. When his medical practice found out they revoked his license, which led him to become a veterinarian. He used animal tranquilizers to relieve his mom's discomfort instead. Theresa, in a spell of pain, divulged to Adam that he was born a Carrington. An infuriated Adam gave Theresa double the lethal dose of tranquilizers and killed her. He then fled Billings and eventually tracked down his biological half-brother, Steven Carrington, and befriended him under the guise of Englishman, George Emerson. Season 1 In I Answer to No Man, Blake mentions that he and Alexis had a child, a son named Adam, who was older than Steven. Adam was kidnapped from his nursery when he was six months old. Blake noted that his suspension believed Adam died a long time ago. In Don't Con A Con Artist, Steven found out about Adam and the kidnapping. Season 2 In Parisian Legend Has It..., Steven called Fallon to ask for her help after he lost his passport and been mugged while in France. When Fallon and Sam arrived, they were apprehensive of Steven's new friend George, who had helped Steven through his bad times. As time went on, it became evident that Steven divulged personal information to George. When George repeatedly didn't show up to meet Fallon or Sam, they became even warier. Fallon and Sam believed that Steven's "friend" and Paris-co ed was a figment of Steven's imagination. Steven was admitted to a psychiatric facility after he was found by Fallon and Sam after the trio were lead to believe Steven was going to commit suicide. In the facility, George revealed himself as Adam to Steven and disclosed his disapproval for Steven "throwing away" everything that Blake gave him. Adam admitted to having staged Steven's robbery and the loss, the sudden reappearance, of his passport. The suicide scene was also staged by Adam after he drugged Steven. Adam then promised that he was going to take everything that was supposed to be his. In Motherly Overprotectiveness, six months earlier in Billings Montana, Theresa watched an interview Alexis did where spoke directly to her son, Hank when Mikey entered the room. He remarked on his mother's pain and stopped her from taking more pills, and soothed her as she groaned in pain. She begged him not to leave her and called him her little boy which made him smile. She then motioned to the television and exclaimed that the boy on TV wasn't the real Adam - the man she raised was. During the present day, Adam parked across the lake from the Carrington manor and stared at it. This triggered a flashback to after Theresa told him the truth about his identity. He looked the Carrington's up online when Theresa entered and attempted to reason with him. She explained that her ex-boyfriend kidnapped him but couldn't handle the crying baby, so she took him and ran. She was afraid of going to prison so she raised Adam on her own. He exclaimed that she stole an entire life from him, a life that he felt he was owed, and a father. He called her a liar and monster, and she told him not to speak to her that way as she was his mother and called him Mikey. He angrily said that she wasn't his mother and not to call him Mikey. He threw a beer bottle against the wall and she cowered in fear. In the present, Adam watched a catering van drive by him and used their clearance to get behind the Carrington gates. He was then mistaken by Fallon as a member of the catering company, more specifically, Sam's sushi table. He corrected her, confused by the sushi table reference, and explained that his name was Adam. She had no reaction and merely walked into the manor and asked him his last name. He remarked that it was Carrington, which caused her to halt and look at him. She then called out for Anders or security and Adam insisted she didn't have to call security - he just wanted to talk to his father, Blake. Fallon informed him that any other day they would be open for scams but explained that Blake wasn't in the right mindset to deal with him. She recommended coming back in a month, but he calmly retorted that he wasn't trying to scam them, nor was he going to leave as he traveled a long way. Fallon insisted he leave but he refused, and the disturbance caused Alexis, Cristal, and Blake to come to the entryway. Fallon informed everyone that the man was pretending to be Adam, and commented that the "Adam ship" had already sailed. Adam stated he could prove it and reached for his pocket, which scared everyone into thinking he had a gun. It was a silver baby rattle that Alexis, Anders, and Blake recognized. Anders asked where he got the rattle, and Adam explained that he got it from the woman who pretended to be his mother. Now in the Carrington living room, Adam talked about the traumatic incidents that surrounded him finding out about his biological origins and that he wasn't really "Mikey Harrison". Both Sam and Alexis pointed out that Hank Sullivan was the real Adam, while Fallon focused on the fact he wasn't missing a finger. Adam explained that the kidnapper stole a finger from the morgue and sent it to Blake and Alexis under the ruse it was Adam's. He apologized for it and explained that Hank was a fraud and one of the reasons he decided to come forward. The reason he didn't come forward sooner was out of fear that his mother would be arrested, however, she had passed away. Fallon refused to accept it, especially since Hank's DNA test was positive. Blake, however, sided with Adam since the baby rattle was his mother's and he had a "gut feeling". He also pointed out that Hank didn't know half of the information that surrounded the case while Adam did, which made Blake believe that Hank faked his DNA test. Adam volunteered to take a DNA test in front of them if that's what they needed to believe him. He explained that he wasn't looking for a payout and had a happy life that he planned to return too. Sam divulged that Steven was in Paraguay, which Adam pretended to be saddened about as he wanted to meet his brother. Alexis and Fallon were both apprehensive so Blake decided on a DNA test to prove it to everyone. Anders showed Adam to one of the guest rooms where he promised the staff would have his things in the room shortly. Adam didn't bring any since he didn't expect to stay, which didn't surprise Anders. He pointed out that the lack of hospitality stemmed from a string of misfits, strays, murderers, a kidnapping nanny, and a faux guru. However, he hoped that Adam's story was real so that they could erase Hank from their lives permanently. Fallon interrupted and asked Anders for a moment alone with Adam and he obliged. She offered money to leave which he denied so she upped the amount to ten-million. He expressed his surprise that she was his little sister, and he always wanted a big family and siblings - he never cared about the ones who had money. He wished he had like Fallon to protect him as he grew up and that he admired her. She offered him fifteen-million, but he reminded her that he had a DNA test appointment. He wanted to know where he came from and wasn't going to let her put a price tag on that. At the DNA test, Blake explained that Hank having faked his test made him want to witness it for himself. Adam understood his pain about Hank's betrayal and mentioned that see the name Carrington everywhere in the hospital was intimidating. Blake assured him that he would get used to it, but Adam mentioned he was still adjusting to the people let alone the name. Blake gave him a rundown of everyone's history and greatest hits, which he hoped didn't scare Adam away. He explained that it didn't scare him away he just wanted to find out where he came from. When it was Blake's turn to have blood drawn, Adam excused himself under the guise that seeing other people have blood drawn made him woozy. Once in the hallway, he snuck into an authorized area. That afternoon, he had drinks with Fallon and Sam who prodded him for information. He mentioned he didn't like his given name, "Mike "Mikey" Harrison" as it was too 80s. Fallon wanted to know more, such as the last place he worked, the last three cities he lived in, and Adam jokingly asked if she wanted to know the last four digits of his social security. When she didn't respond he realized she was serious and explained he grew up in Billings, worked as a Vet at the Happy Tails clinic, took care of his ill mother, had no siblings until now, and mentioned he wanted to meet Steven. He asked if Steven was coming back from Paraguay and wanted to know if it would be weird for him to fly out to meet him. Fallon explained Steven was a private person and wouldn't want Adam to visit. Sam explained that Steven would be the best brother but Fallon inserted that they didn't have to answer any of the questions yet. After some banter, Fallon stated that she couldn't believe everything she read or heard and called him by his full name, "Michael Gordon Harrison". She beckoned Sam to follow her as she left the table and a very satisfied Adam. Fallon and Sam flew to Billings, Montana and went to Happy Tails animal clinic under the ruse of a married couple with a sick dog. They asked about the "amazing" Dr. Mikey Harrison and the receptionist stated that Dr. Harrison didn't work there anymore. They inquired about what happened and the woman explained that he left for Atlanta but everyone, including the animals, missed him. She remarked on how much he loved animals and asked if they knew that he left human medicine to become a vet. On the airplane home, Fallon learned that Adam didn't choose to leave the hospital in Montana he was forced out for patient abuse. He prescribed opioids to his patients without their knowledge and stealing them for himself. He also had his medical license revoked which forced him into a veterinary clinic where he could steal the drugs without the strict rules of regular medicine. Fallon surmised that with Adam's life falling apart, he came to the golden Carrington gate in search of something better. Back at the manor, Alexis looked through old baby albums when Adam entered to check on her. He knew she didn't want him there but had the crazy idea that she would instantly know that he was the real Adam and accept him. She explained that she had already done the reunion but he begged her to look at him closely. He believed she knew the truth but was scared of him for some reason and wanted to know what he had done wrong. She asked him to leave twice and he eventually did. At dinner that night, Anders announced the results of the DNA test to Cristal, Blake, and Adam. The DNA test was a match and Blake embraced Adam just as Fallon and Sam arrived. Blake informed her that Adam was her brother but she didn't care and confronted him about stealing narcotics from patients. Adam asked her not to go there but she pressed on that he went to the vet clinic to steal more drugs because he is an addict. Blake didn't believe it and asked Adam about it. He admitted to everything but claimed that the medicine wasn't for himself but was for his mother who was constantly in pain. He painfully admitted to fueling his mother's drug addiction and eventual overdose. He apologized for not telling Blake or Fallon, to which Blake apologized for the role he played in Adam's hard life. Adam insisted it wasn't his fault to which Blake said that Steven might be sympathetic and he should tell Steven his story next week. This prompted Fallon to eventually tell the truth about Steven's recent admittance to a psychiatric facility in France. All the while, Adam pretended to be surprised by the news. Adam later interrupted Blake, Fallon, and Sam's discussion about Steven in his office. Adam reasoned with Blake which led Fallon to invite Adam to stay and help Blake cope with everything that happened. Blake invited him to stay, which Adam said would be his honor. That night, he visited Fallon's room to clear the air about everything that happened. She mentioned that keeping the secret was hard on Sam, but Adam knew it was hard on Fallon too. He explained that even though she looked like a strong woman she was allowed to feel the pain of what happened with Steven and the part she played in it. He hugged her which she awkwardly and half-heartedly returned. When the hug ended he kissed her and then said he hoped they were the type of family that kissed on the lips. She awkwardly said that they aren't and he stepped back but mentioned that they might be now. He called her the heart of the family, the smartest, most driven, and the one who can think the farthest ahead. He noted their similarities and that they are siblings and two of a kind before he left. He wished her sweet dreams on his way out. Alexis was burning Adam's records when he came to see her with tea. He came to say goodnight and share his hope that she would accept him one day. He then mentioned that after his other mother died, he wanted to meet Steven so he went to Paraguay. In one of their conversations, Steven told Adam about the time Alexis sent him to El Paso to find Adam as that was the last place "Adam" had been seen. He found it strange since he never visited Texas, and Alexis explained that the investigator fooled her. Adam found it hard to believe that she burning the files for fun and not too cover her tracks. She lied about it being old tax returns which he brushed off. Steven also told Adam that he saw Hank's positive DNA results, which were faked. While Adam was at the hospital for his DNA test he snuck into the labs' records and pulled Hank's files. The report wasn't only negative but was signed for by Alexis, who later switched the results so they would read positive. Alexis tried to explain her reasons but all he wanted was a hug from his real mother. They embraced which triggered another flashback. In the flashback, Adam was with Theresa who drank a smoothie that he brought her. He admitted to having spiked it with twice the lethal dose of tranquilizers. He coldly told her that secrets and lies can tear a family apart and called her Theresa as he left her side while she died. In the present, Adam admitted that he wished Alexis told him the truth sooner. He chastised her for his choice but told her he was going to follow his heart and forgive her. He told her to burn the proof of her crimes. When she leaned down to the fireplace to burn it, he thrust her into it and held her head in the fire while she screamed. Season 3 In Something Desperate, after smelling a gas leak coming from the fireplace in Fallon's room, Adam attempted to shut it off when something triggered the fireplace to explode. The paramedics were called, but Adam feared that he would never regain his vision and would be blinded for the rest of his life. In Mother? I'm at La Mirage, he had been discharged from the hospital but was still blind. The doctors were unsure if his vision would ever return, and would have to wait until the swelling and redness around his eyes went down. As he struggled to cope with his new disability, Blake and Cristal decided to hire an OCT nurse to help him adjust and cope. While he was initially apprehensive about the idea and refused help, he came around after he accidentally hit Nadia after she tried to get him to use a cane. Relationships Steven Carrington While Steven was in Paraguay "figuring himself out," he met Adam, who was using the alias George Emerson, which he got from the book that influenced Steven the most, Room With A View. As part of his "game", Adam convinced Fallon and Sam that Steven was losing the plot by making them believe that George was fake and that Steven was attempting to hang himself. Steven is put into a sanitarium in Paris, where Adam appears and reveals the more he got to know Steven, the more he resented him. He claimed Steven walked away from the perfect life and having everything handed to him by Blake, and reveals he's returning home to claim everything. Alexis Carrington While with Steven, Adam found out that Alexis had previously sent Steven on a mission to find the long-lost Adam Carrington. He also discovered that Alexis had purposely fed Steven with false leads and faked the DNA test of the person Steven found to be her missing son. Upon Adam's arrival at the Carrington Manor, Alexis refused to accept that Adam was her real son, to protect her lie about Hank being her authentic son. These incidents caused Adam to be furious with his mother, and in retaliation for her actions, Adam shoved his mother's head into the fireplace. Theresa Harrison Theresa's ex-boyfriend kidnapped Adam from the Carringtons when he was still an infant. Fearful of her boyfriend's instability, Theresa took Adam and ran to Billings, Montana to raise him as her son, Mikey Harrison. She suffered from intense pain in her middle age and became an opioid addict. Adam, a physician, prescribed painkillers for his patients without them knowing, and collected the prescription for his mother, which resulted in the compromise of his medical license. He then became a veterinarian and uses animal tranquilizers to relieve his mom's discomfort instead. Theresa, in a spell of pain, divulged to Adam that he was born a Carrington. Adam, furious at her lies, gave Theresa double the lethal dose of tranquilizers, and killed her. Nadia Nadia is Adam's blindness coach after he lost his eyesight in an accident at the Manor. He initially rejected her as he didn't want his life to change. When he was stumbling near the steps Nadia tried to help him and he accidentally hit her. Following the incident, he finally allowed her to help him get used to his new disability. She seemed to have a vendetta against his stepmother Cristal. She latched onto Adam quickly, with him reciprocating her feelings rather quickly. They formed a working relationship, with Nadia carrying out Adam's plans that he couldn't do himself due to his blindness. Nadia slowly earned his trust by carrying out his plans. They flirted and kissed in A Used Up Memory. In Shoot From the Hip, they kept their budding relationship a secret from the Carrington family at Thanksgiving. Cristal caught Adam and Nadia holding hands under the table. The couple later had sex when Nadia helped him undress and he confessed his love for her. Unbeknownst to Adam, Nadia is working with his sister, Fallon, and accepting large sums of cash in exchange for a relationship with Adam. Appearances Trivia *In season 1, Blake divulged to Sam that Adam lost one of his fingers because he received a severed finger from the kidnappers. When the real Adam makes his appearance, he has all of his fingers intact, and it's revealed that the kidnappers stole the finger from a morgue. *After his introduction in "Parisian Legend Has It...", Adam has appeared in all the episodes thereafter. Gallery DYNASTY TREE.PNG Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S3 First Five Promo.jpg Overprotectiveness (5).jpeg Overprotectiveness (6).jpeg Guilt Trip (1).jpeg DYN304a 0043b.jpg DYN304a 0073b.jpg DYN306a 0215b.jpg DYN306a 0337b.jpg DYN306b 0517b.jpg DYN307a 0125r.jpg DYN307a 0136r.jpg DYN307b 0171r.jpg DYN307b 0236r.jpg Adam in S 3 E 7.jpg The Caviar (1).jpeg The Caviar (2).jpeg References Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Carrington Family Category:Male Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former Supporting Characters Category:Appears in Season 3